Into another world
by Nerdy girls
Summary: Edward, Alphonse and Imogen Elric, find a book on transportation using alchemy. Already gone through hell they decide to give it a try and end up in Westeros. Now they have to not only fight the homunculi that managed to find their way through but must get the Iron Throne to its correct owner and try to get home with all the help they can get from old and new friends. Slow updates
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was just something random I thought up. Yeah my imagination is weird like this...

* * *

Chapter one: Where are we?

"Hey sister, What are you doing?" Her twin Alphonse questioned his metal body clanging together as he sat down beside her. She showed him the book on other world and universes she had gotten at the library. "Oh, Do you think big brother would be interested?"

"Interested in what?" Their older brother, Edward, questioned as he sat on the other side of her. She Smiled and showed him her book.

"Its about other world and parallel universes." She beamed at him as she leaned back to lay on her back with the book rested on her chest. "Hey!"She exclaimed as Ed took her book in curiosity.

"Seems like its done through Alchemy."

"Don't even think about it brother." She and Al said slowly.

"I think we should try it. I mean it isn't a taboo like... you know." He said pausing at the end as he looked at her and Al. like Edward she lost her arm and leg but she lost her left arm and right leg where as its opposite for Edward.

"I don't think it'll work brother." She said sitting up slowly.

"Then what's the harm in trying, huh?" he smiled as they just sighed and nodded. He bounded off to create the circle. She just hope this works and we don't go to the truth again... That will always be the third worst experience of her life. The first is her mum dying, the second is her leaving them then its the truth. Anyway, according to her book they needed to draw the transmutation circle and then place their hands in the circle as if they were doing a transmutation. Then this will take them somewhere in space in exchange they don't get to pick where they go but to get home they have to do the same but think of home with the 'Sacrifices' in the middle which were specific quantities of natural elements.

"Okay, I think its done." Edward smiled to the Twins. Sighing Imogen took hold of Al's cold hand and walked to the circle as Ed grabbed her shoulder as they kneeled down and was engulfed in a bright light.

* * *

Meanwhile in Westeros Jon Snow, Robb Stark and Theon Greyjoy were sat in the forest in Winterfell with the Greyjoy boy going on and on about this many 'Conquests' with women. Half way through Jon Snow started laughing quietly. Both of the other men turned towards him.

"And how many women have you bedded, Snow?" Theon snarled at Jon. Jon just smiled.

"As many as you, Theon, which would be none." Jon replied. "Besides I would like some honour."

"Stop pretending you have honour, Snow! You have none, You're a bastard. The only way you will get to bed a girl is if one appears in front of you!"

As if on cue, a light flashed behind them as a feminine groan could be heard behind them which was followed by a muffled groan and a masculine groan. As the three men turned simultaneously to see a suit of armour sitting up helping a girl with very short hair also it up while a boy with long blonde hair look at the pair.

"Who are you?" Robb spoke with authority in his voice. the siblings turned towards the voice. and quickly the girl stood up and skipped towards them.

"Wow I cant believe it worked." she said twirling around in a circle. "I'm sorry. I'm Imogen Elric and I'm 14, This is my twin Alphonse Elric." she said excitingly. "And this is our big brother Edward who's 15." She beamed to them.

"He doesn't look so big to me." Theon sneered before looking to the girl and noticing her trousers and hoodie, which they had no idea what she was wearing. He smirked at her

"Who you calling a shorty, midget shrimp?!" Edward screamed at them and suddenly all three brandished swords. Gasping the three got into their fighting stances. Alphonse who preferred hand to hand contact therefore go into a stance and Imogen and Edward make their weapons out of their auto-mail arms. The three looked in shock at the siblings.

"Witch craft." Jon whispered to his comrades.

"Its not witch craft its alchemy!" Imogen shouted at them. "And if you even attempt to hurt my brothers, I won't hesitate to use it."

Suddenly a girl in riding gear leaped out in front of her brothers also carrying a sword. "And I won't you hurt my brothers, even if you are the best person I've possible met." she said at the girl. The older girl looked down at the younger girl confused.

"We won't harm your party." Robb Stark said pulling Arya back to him. "Now I thinks its time for our introductions I believe. I'm Robb Stark heir of Winterfell and I am ten and nine. This is my bastard brother Jon Snow who is ten and eight, My sister Arya Stark who is ten and this is the ward of Winterfell Theon Greyjoy who is ten and nine."

"Awesome!" Imogen Exclaimed. "Can you excuse us we need to find somewhere to live for now."

Starting to turn the heard Arya shout to them. "Why don't you stay with us? We can learn from you." her brothers and their friend turned to her but had no objections.

Imogen turned around fast smiling brightly. "As long as I don't have to wear a dress!" she joked as they walked to the castle.

* * *

As they arrived the siblings looked amazed at the castle. "You guys really live here?" Alphonse asked staring up at the building.

"What do you expect for a lord?" Robb asked smirking. As he said that all the rest of the Starks emerged from the walls.

"Who are you?" Eddard, Ned, Stark asked the siblings.

"Um... I'm Edward Elric and these are my younger siblings Alphonse and Imogen who are twins." Ed said nervously. Imogen Beamed at them with her gorgeous smile.

"If you let us stay in your lovely home temporally we can help with anything as where we're from we're state alchemists!" Imogen said loudly to them. "We can fix stuff fight and even cook, Kind of."

"What is an alchemist?" Caitlyn asked her.

"An alchemist is some one who uses Alchemy and a state alchemist is someone who uses it for the government. And Alchemy: the science of understanding the structure of matter, breaking it down, then reconstructing it as something else. It can even make gold from lead. But alchemy is a science so it must follow the natural laws: to create, something of equal value must be lost. This is the principal of equivalent exchange. But We learned that night that some things cannot be measured on a simple scale." Imogen's smile faded and her eyes began to well up with tears and Ed hugged her as tears streamed down her face.

A/N: Hey People review and favourite and it will be slow updates but I'll try and this was just something I came up with before going to bed so please say if you like it and who do you want my OC to pair up with?

Chou =^.^=


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Sitting on the bed she was given in the Stark's castle she thought back to that day with salty tears rolling down her face. How she missed her mother and her arm and leg was a constant reminder how much of a failure she felt. Of course she'd never tell her brothers that. Hearing a knock on the door she wiped away her tears, smiled and opened the door only to reveal the Stark girls.

"Yes?" she asked politely.

"We were wondering if we could come and talk to you." the red haired girl she had come to know as Sansa said.

"Sure." she beamed letting them in.

"Actually were were wondering what you meant by your story earlier." Arya said as blunt as ever.

Not ashamed by what they did she nodded and motioned them to sit. "When were very young our father left us, leaving us with only a mother. Sometime later our mother got sick and..." she paused casting her eyes to the ground. "She died. We discovered a taboo topic amongst alchemists called human transmutation. in which you can bring back the dead. After becoming more skilled with Alchemy we attempted it but it didn't go well. After going through the truth the price i paid was my arm and leg, the price Ed paid was that he lost his leg and Al... Well all lost his body. Ed gave him right arm to place his soul in the armour. and we were looking for a philosophers stone to get our bodies back but then we learnt how to make one and we now won't touch one." by the end she was sobbing. She hated she couldn't help her brothers more but she decided that it wasn't worth dwelling on.

"I don't think I'd know what to do if our mother died..." Sansa said sadly.

Imogen didn't want her to feel bad so she decided to cheer them up. "But I still have my brothers and my father, although he's not much of one he's still our father, and I can also do alchemy without a circle and I'm a state Alchemist like Ed! So it's not all bad and it's not like we did any more harm other than to our selves."

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?!" The Heard Ed shout.

"Well Fullmetal we found the book you used and we weren't prepared to allow you leave without permission." Another voice was heard.

"I've never heard that voice before!" Arya said picking up her bow. Suddenly the voice registered in Imogen's mind.

"Mustang!" She said as she ran in her new dress down to the courtyard. She jumped on the Alchemist. "Roy! It's good to see you!" The bubbly girl said standing away.

Roy looked her up and down. "May I say the dress looks amazing on you." Imogen blushed and looked away smiling. Suddenly a sword was place to his neck.

"Who are you." Robb Stark asked looking cautiously at the guy.

"Oh Robb this is Colonel Roy Mustang, technically my superior." She then looked behind her and hugged the other three. "And this is luitenent Riza Hawkeye, Major General Olivier Armstrong and Major Alex Armstrong." She smiled as the Major hugged the Elric siblings sobbing.

"Oh how I had thought we had lost you! You have already gone through so much."

"HEY LET GO OF US!" Ed shouted. Imogen and Al just looked at each other and smiled.

"How can be women be Luitenents and a major general?" Rob asked susipiciously. Olivier walked up to him.

"I am more capable than any man, especially my idiotic brother," she pointed to her brother still sobbing to the Elrics. "Riza is an excellent sniper and I know for a fact Imogen will sacrifice her own life for what she believes is right." She then looked towards the Stark men with determination. Riza and Imogen stood behind her. "Don't believe us then fight us!" She shouted at them. Suddenly Arya came running out.

"So you're really in the military." She said looking at the three girls. They all nodded. "That's so cool! I want to be a warrior but my family won't allow me." Arya mumbled Sadly.

"Who is the head of this place?"Riza said taking Aryas hand.

"I am." Eddard Stark stepped towards them. And Ed, Al, Roy and Alex all stepped away when they saw the look in their eyes.

"Women can do as much as you 'men'!" Olivier said staring at them.

"You mindlessly battle and get no where." Riza stated.

"We aren't just baby makers for your chuvenistic views we have dreams too." Imogen said.

"And last there's nothing quite like a woman's scorn!" They all smiled together.

"and they should all wear mini skirts!" Roy chipped in before Imogen punched him in the face with her metal arm.

All the men looked in amazement as she knocked him down with one punch.

"So why can't she become who she wants? She has every right!" Riza said placing her hand on her shoulder.


End file.
